


Day 28: Risk Management

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 28 of the Month of FanfictionPrompt:  A character doing your real life job.





	Day 28: Risk Management

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: A character doing your real life job.

Vetra Nyx loved her new job, close to home, good pay, all the perks that came from working at one of the most prestigious Universities in the country I.e. a stress-free existence, a lot of holiday and the freedom to shape her role in whatever way she chose.  This was a long way from her last job working in private consultancy where clients and invoice deadlines made accomplishing anything meaningful problematic. 

The thing she loved most about her new job though, was how her mere existence blew the minds of her colleagues.  The Estates team, well it had no diversity either in terms of gender or ethnicity, the HR department of the university only just cottoning on to the need for a recruitment drive given 80% of the current staff team were literally about to die. 

In her first week Vetra kept a tally of the number of people who did a double take and blinked as if being woken from a stupor when she was introduced. 

"This is Vetra, the 'new Phil'" her line manager would introduce her as. 

Insert stunned silence. 

"Oh" colleague X would stutter, "you're. . .." 

Turian, female, gay, under the age of thirty? Vetra would finish the sentence in her head, wondering which tag they'd hang onto the most, instead she'd complete their sentence for them, ". . . Really happy to be here, very excited to get stuck in and move the department forward." 

The best part was meeting with contractors, old boys who had carved out a comfortable existence at the University, doing the bare minimum to secure their fee. 

"We don't usually get a minute taker, mines black with two sugars, thanks love." 

Cue awkward and embarrassed looks from colleagues, someone scuttling off to the kettle whilst Vetra offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, Brian, isn't it? I'm Vetra the new Director of Energy Management." 

The team learnt quickly to take her seriously. 

Two weeks in Vetra noticed a system was about to overload, raising it with the necessary department, they ignored her warnings.  Two days later 200oC glycol vented itself across a plant room, flooding the space in a steaming mess of chemicals and dysfunction, she didn't say 'I told you so.' 

Now after nearly four months, things were moving forward, Vetra smiled to herself as she took her seat ready to discuss the technical specs on the latest multi-million credit new build.  The room listened as she eloquently detailed concerns and observations, the back and forth questioning of a woman whom all involved respected.  Nyx hadn't needed to flaunt her successes, she didn't shout about what she'd already achieved in such a short space of time.  For her, it was enough that her team realised that yes, she was young and female and different, but she was also bloody good at her job.


End file.
